justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
When I Grow Up
|year=2008 |mode=Solo |dg=Female (♀) |difficulty=2 (Medium) |effort=1 (Calm) |nogm=3 |nosm= |pc=Rose Red Plum (Beta) |gc=Hot Pink Dark Red (Beta) |alt=Contest Winners: 1. Sam 2. Mandy Davis 3. Liana Veda |pictos= 80 |nowc = JD2: Classic: whengrowup Mandy version: contest1 Liana version: contest2 Sam version: contest3 |perf = Julia Spiesser|dura = 3:53}} "When I Grow Up" by The Pussycat Dolls is featured on Just Dance 2. Appearance of the Dancer C1 The song starts with a grown-up celebrity. She's wearing an aqua and purple dress. Her hair and sunglasses appears to be aqua too, she's also wearing a purple hat, one purple glove (the other is hot pink), and light blue high-heels. C2 Every time "When I Grow Up" is sung the lady "turns" into a teen/kid in her room who wishes to become famous when she grows up. She's in fact wearing the same accessories as her adult-form but instead of a dress and high-heels, she's wearing an orange t-shirt with matching shorts, plain white shoes with purple socks. A feather boa has been added, and her hair and glasses are orange like her clothes. In the remake C1's lipstick is much more visible, and a realistic effect is added on the clothes. Background Original First, she's standing on The Red Carpet and around her are paparazzis, palm trees, railings and it might be glowing lights from a city. When the chorus starts she is in her room is displayed as very orange, a window with curtains can be seen, a bed, an armchair/sofa with lots of cuddly toys, a bed with a dolphin on it and a clothes-hanger. Also, a Raving Rabbid appears on the couch as one of the stuffed animals. Remake In the remake, the flashes from the paparazzis' cameras are dimmer and the red carpet looks more realistic. The transition between the two backgrounds happens in a different way, and the second one looks lighter. Alternate Routines/Contest Winners There was a contest held which let fans choreograph their own dances to "When I Grow Up". Three winners of the contest got their dances recorded (the winners were dancing themselves) and added into the game as Alternate routines. Sam= Contest Winner 1 The first winner was Sam from France. He is wearing: *A yellow cap *A green hoodie *Blue pants *White and green sneakers. |-|Mandy= Contest Winner 2 The second winner was ' Mandy Davis' from the UK. She is wearing: *A hot pink dress *A light blue jacket with short sleves *A very dark purple belt *Since her hair is blonde, the special effects make her hair white in-game. The same thing happened to her shoes which, apparently, are very light pink. |-|Liana= Contest Winner 3 The third winner was ' Liana Veda' from the U.S. She is wearing the following: *A hot pink tank top and warmers *A dark purple short skirt *Orange leggings *Dark shoes. *Her hair and hat are purple. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands in the air. Gold Move 2: Do a dramatic fainting position. Gold Move 3: Pull up your hands a little and rotate the upper part of the body. This comes directly after Gold Move 2. WIGUGM1.png|Gold Move 1 WIGUclassgm1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game WIGUGM2.png|Gold Move 2 WIGUclassgm2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game WIGUGM3.png|Gold Move 3 WIGUgm3.gif|Goold Move 3 in-game Sam The routine by Sam has 4 Gold Moves: All: 'Open your legs and your arms and raise them up (similar to ''Fame). WIGUAlternate1AllGM.png|All Gold Moves Just_Dance_2_When_I_Grow_Up_Contest_Winner_1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mandy The routine by Mandy has 2 '''Gold Moves: All: 'Slide your right arm in a semicircle and slide your left hand on it. WIGUAlternate2AllGM.png|All Gold Moves The_Pussycat_Dolls_When_I_Grow_Up_Just_Dance_2_Contest_Winners_Choregraphy_by_Mandy.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Liana The routine by Liana has 2 '''Gold Moves: 'Gold Move 1: '''Akin to Sam's Gold Moves, but standing on the left side. '''Gold Move 2: '''Put your right arm up while bending your right leg. WIGUAlternate3GM1.png|Gold Move 1 WIGUAlternate3GM2.png|Gold Move 2 Just_dance_2_when_I_grow_up_3rd_contestant_winner_5_stars.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Just_dance_2_when_I_grow_up_3rd_contestant_winner_5_stars (1).gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups When I Grow Up ''is featured in the following Mashups: * [[Ain't No Other Man|''Ain't No Other Man]] * ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' * ''Wild Wild West'' Captions When I Grow Up ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Cutie Pie * Pick And Choose * Posh * Posh Poses Trivia * This is The Pussycat Dolls' first song on the series; it is followed by ''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) on the Best Buy Edition of the same game. * Along with Holiday, S.O.S and Song 2, this is one of the first four songs to feature a transforming dancer. She is also the first dancer to completely transform for a significant amount of time. * The beta version of the song had a different colour scheme. It can still be seen in the Just Dance 2 menu icon. ** The choreography was different as well. **You can find information about it here. *C2 closely resembles Eye of the Tiger. *For the contest winners, when they start recording with outfits on, in the real world, it had a different color scheme. This was probably done to make it look more colorful and bolder. *As of it's release date, this song had the most alternate routines. It was later beaten by Where Have You Been. *This is the first song to have alternate versions. The second was seen a game later and has become a common feature in every subsequent sequel. *The silhouette of the chorus dancer appears in the Multiplayer menu of ''Just Dance Wii'', even though the song is not playable in that game. **This could possibly mean that it was originally planned for that game but was removed in development. *The Alternate choreography by the third contest winner uses a move from Bad Romance Alternate. It's very possible Bad Romance didn't recycle any move, but When I Grow Up did it from the music video for Bad Romance. *''Summer'' and You Make Me Feel... reuse a move from alternate routine by the third contest winner. *The alternates are the only routines with score but no stars in the game; this happens later in Tutorial Mode of Just Dance Wii 2. *The back of the PAL cover of the game mistakenly says that the song is covered by The Hit Crew. *The avatar is supposed to be wearing sunglasses like its coach, but instead it is wearing glasses. Gallery Grouup.jpg|''When I Grow Up'' WhenGrowUp.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Full Circle) SD2E41 bbf2e662 14.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 1) Mandy.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 2) Liana.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 3) whenigrowupmenu.png|''When I Grow Up'' on the Just Dance 2 menu whenigrowupcontest.png|Contest Winners menu WhenIGrowUpAvatar.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 40.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015/''2016'' whenigrowupbg.png|Background When I Grow Up Rabbid.png|The Rabbid in the background Whenigrowup1.jpg|Beta color scheme growup.jpg|Gameplay (Beta) coach_jd2_whenigrowup.png|Coach extraction Whenigrowup1_burned.png|Beta Dancer Videos The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 1) Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 2)-0 Just dance 2 when I grow up 3rd contestant winner 5 stars No Audio Just Dance Now - When I Grow Up (360p) References Site Navigation de:When I Grow Upzh:当我长大 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Trailers Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Remade Songs